


In The Midst Of The Garden

by squiddz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But they have sex in their human forms, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Get A Wiggle On Zine, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddz/pseuds/squiddz
Summary: “I suppose this is because today…”“Today,” Crowley continued for him, “is the day we met. 6014 years ago.”He slithered down further still, until he was completely out of the tree and his black scales had entwined around most of Aziraphale’s upper torso.“Thought it might be nice to have our own private Eden.”---Crowley prepares a surprise for Aziraphale on their anniversary, and then they have sex in it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200
Collections: Get A Wiggle On Zine, Top Aziraphale Recs





	In The Midst Of The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the NSFW volume of the Get A Wiggle On zine! It was a fantastic privilege to be a part of a project that included so many talented people, and I had a lot of fun writing my two pieces. My SFW contribution is linked in the notes below. Many thanks to the wonderful anti_kate for beta-ing, as well as being a great zine mod alongside summerofspock and sungmee! Please make sure you check out the other works in the collection, they are all so great.
> 
> Crowley's a snake here, but briefly (and they fuck as humans)

In a sunny South Downs kitchen, Aziraphale sipped his afternoon tea while a chorus of songbirds warbled outside. He stared out the window and luxuriated in the banality of it all, the quiet stillness that was now his to take for granted. It was all very mundane, and Aziraphale reflected that it could have been very easy to forget that today was, in fact, very important.

One of the more unexpected joys of being on their own side was at last celebrating all of life's special milestones together, the ones that Aziraphale had previously marked quietly by himself in the safety of his own quarters. No longer bound by celestial and infernal ties, they decided to make up for lost time and took every opportunity to observe even the most trivial of life events. 

Today was the first time they'd been free to acknowledge this particular anniversary. Crowley had asked Aziraphale to meet him at the bottom of the garden at two o’clock, and not a minute sooner. He strongly suspected that the demon had orchestrated some convoluted surprise—one that almost certainly involved the bit of the garden Crowley had clearly hidden behind some magicked illusion. In the seven months since they'd moved out of London, Crowley had transformed the space behind the cottage into an idyllic slice of English countryside. Aziraphale enjoyed watching him work, busy hands moving dirt or pruning stray branches, still making himself a nuisance by encouraging the begonias and tulips to bloom out of season. 

There was, however, a row of hawthorn bushes on the far edge of the garden that didn’t seem quite right, that shimmered oddly when the light hit it at certain angles.

The clock above the kitchen window finally struck two, and Aziraphale supposed all would become clear shortly. He got up from the table (setting aside his mug with strict instructions to keep its contents warm until his return) and slipped out the back door.

The garden path led him past carefully tended patches of phlox and lupins and hollyhocks, until he stood in front of what appeared to be a dense hedgerow. Aziraphale reached out, and the air rippled as the tips of his fingers disappeared into empty space. So, he’d been right after all. With a fond chuckle, he stepped forward and passed through the miracled veil.

Colourful light flashed before his eyes, and then he might as well have been on the other side of the world for all he knew. Gone was the temperate British flora he’d grown accustomed to, replaced instead with giant ferns, sprawling date palms, and groves of olive and fig trees. The air was warm, infused with the delicate scent of almond blossoms. All of it felt oddly familiar.

His feet moved him forward on their own, as though something was drawing him further into the verdant depths of this secret paradise. Before long, he came to a small meadow, where a lone tree stood in a wedge of sunlight and bearing a single bright red fruit. Aziraphale smiled as he realised what Crowley had been up to.

The cool grass brushed at his ankles as he approached the tree, coming to a stop under its dappled shade. The apple swayed gently above him, and Aziraphale found he was quite unable to stop his hand from reaching up to take it. Just as his finger tips grazed its sun-warmed skin, there was a flash of black and red, and suddenly he was staring into a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

“Fancy a bit of forbidden fruit, do we?” Crowley asked, head dangling from the branch overhead.

A playful smile stretched across Aziraphale’s face. “You wily old serpent. And here I thought you’d been hiding away at the bottom of the garden to wreak havoc on Mr Cressman’s courgettes.”

Crowley flicked his tongue out. “I can do two things at once.” There was a pause, and when Crowley spoke again, he sounded unsure. “Do you like it?”

Aziraphale softened his smile, and leaned forward to peck the snake on his end of his snout. “It’s beautiful, my darling.”

Crowley slipped further down from his branch, looping himself once around Aziraphale’s shoulders. Aziraphale stroked him under the chin with his finger.

“I suppose this is because today…”

“Today,” Crowley continued for him, “is the day we met. 6014 years ago.”

He slithered down further still, until he was completely out of the tree and his black scales had entwined around most of Aziraphale’s upper torso. 

“Thought it might be nice to have our own private Eden.”

Aziraphale caressed Crowley's scaly side, thrilling at the smooth texture, at the heavy coils wrapped around him.

“You clever snake,” he hummed.

Crowley glided across his chest and began nosing at his shirt collar. 

“Up to no good, hm?” Aziraphale laughed.

“Only if you want me to be.”

Aziraphale reached up to loosen his bow tie and undo a few buttons, and Crowley wasted no time slipping underneath the blue cotton.

“Crow— Crowley…” he said, voice catching as the cool scales of Crowley’s underbelly slid across his collarbone. “No one can see us, can they?”

“‘Course not, angel,” came the reply. “As far as anyone else knows, there’s nothing but a very respectable hedgerow at the bottom of our garden.”

“Jolly go— aahh…” Aziraphale whimpered as a serpentine tongue flicked over his nipple. The silky sensation of Crowley running along his skin was exquisite, and he felt his cock stir.

"Crowley, would you… please…"

The dark wedge of Crowley’s head withdrew, and came to rest near his ear.

"Would you like to be tempted?"

A tendril of desire curled around Aziraphale’s stomach, and he braced himself against the tree as his knees wobbled. Playing with Crowley’s powers was a favourite game of his.

"Yes," he breathed. "Please."

Crowley's tongue tickled at his ear. "Of coursssse, my angel."

His voice slid into Aziraphale's mind, crawling down his spine to settle heavily at the bottom of his stomach. His snake body moved over him in much the same way, wrapping himself ever tighter. The combination of the friction and the pulsing want in Aziraphale's abdomen kindled a fire inside him, and sent that burning desire right down to his hardening cock.

Crowley flicked the tip of his tail up to the waistband of Aziraphale’s trousers and slipped in underneath his belt, wrapping around the base of his throbbing erection. Aziraphale moaned and arched his back as Crowley rhythmically constricted and loosened his hold. His legs finally buckled, and he sank to the ground, resting his head against the tree trunk.

“Ahh, Crowley…”

Aziraphale let his eyes flutter shut, and he could see Crowley as he’d been in the Garden, clear as day.

After Adam and Eve had left the Garden, Aziraphale had watched from his post atop the wall as the strange demon appeared every so often. He’d been given instructions to keep an eye on the humans, but had been far too enraptured with Crowley to leave, fascinated by the way he moved his hips, the way the light caught his hair, the way he delighted at every new thing he encountered.

After a few days, Crowley noticed him staring and smiled. That sparkling grin made something stir deep within him, much the same way it had when they’d first spoken on the wall. He’d been frightened to realise how easily he'd succumbed to temptation. He must have; he couldn't think of any other reason he was so taken with the Adversary. Full of confusion and shame, Aziraphale finally abandoned his post and left the Garden to head out into the wilderness. At the time, he was sure he'd never see Crowley again, and the thought had left a hollow ache in his chest.

He felt it again now, a desperate yearning to touch Crowley’s skin, to press their lips together, to feel the heat of him beneath his hands.

“Ah, Crowley, I…” Aziraphale tried to catch his breath. “Please, I want—I want to make love to you.”

Crowley stopped his ministrations and lifted his head from where it had been resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Those lidless yellow eyes held him in their unyielding gaze, before Crowley untangled himself and slithered off to the side. There was the sound of something whispering through the grass, and then Crowley was in front him, human, naked, and on his knees. His hair fell over his shoulders in cascades of crimson curls, and raven black wings stretched out behind him, iridescent in the mottled sunlight.

The sight of him stoked the flickering heat sitting at the bottom of Aziraphale’s stomach. He snapped his fingers and his clothes found themselves folded very neatly on the antique dresser in their bedroom, shoes waiting by the front door. He let his own wings unfurl, downy white and softly glowing.

“ _Fuck_ you’re gorgeous,” Crowley muttered as he leaned in to kiss Aziraphale fiercely on the lips. The desire to feel Crowley’s warmth against him was overwhelming, and Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s slight waist, pulling their chests flush against each other. Crowley’s erection pressed into his stomach, leaving a wet smear that matted the soft blonde hairs there.

Aziraphale kissed a trail down the side of Crowley's jaw, along the graceful lines of his neck, and grazed his teeth along the ridge of his collarbone. He reached down between them to take hold of Crowley’s cock, giving an experimental stroke that resulted in a satisfying moan.

"Fuck… Aziraphale… Do you, ah, do…"

Aziraphale gave him another lazy stroke. "I'd like to fuck you, my dear," he said into the skin at the base of Crowley's neck. "Would you like that?"

A series of broken sounds caught in the back of Crowley's throat before he finally found his voice again.

"Yes," he breathed into Aziraphale's hair. He swallowed, and Aziraphale felt the bob of his throat against his cheek. "Please."

Aziraphale pushed gently against his chest until Crowley lay on his back, pillowed by the long grass. He rocked his hips, delighting in the breathless moan it drew out of Crowley beneath him. He drew back up onto his knees and ran a finger over the sharp planes of Crowley’s torso.

"You beautiful thing.”

Crowley made a whimpering sound at the back of his throat and brought his arm up to his face, hiding into the crook of his elbow. A pink blush crept down his face, all the way to his neck.

"Are you quite alright down there, darling?" Aziraphale asked gently.

Crowley's chest heaved as he took a breath and nodded. "Yes."

Aziraphale placed a hand on each of Crowley's knees and pushed his legs apart. Fingers miracled slick, he brought them to Crowley’s arse, massaging at the ring of muscle there before he slipped two fingers inside. Crowley's arm slid from his face and came to rest above his head, while his other hand curled around a clump of grass at his side.

Aziraphale took his time opening Crowley up, savouring the sight beneath him; Crowley writhing and moaning softly, eyes shut and lips parted, his cock hard against his stomach. A vision framed beautifully by red hair and black wings. Aziraphale curled his index finger and Crowley's spine lifted off the ground.

"Fuck, angel…" He opened his eyes, heavy-lidded and completely yellow. "I'm… I'm good, I just need you inside me."

Aziraphale’s stomach twisted as he felt his own desperation rising. He pulled out his fingers, lifted one of Crowley's legs onto his shoulder, and slid the head of his cock just inside him. They both moaned, and Crowley clenched down briefly, sending a shockwave of pleasure through Aziraphale's body. Aziraphale kept moving his hips forward, slowly but steadily moving deeper until he was fully seated, surrounded entirely by Crowley's warmth.

Aziraphale took up a steady pace, drawing himself in and out as an intense heat filled his blood and burned ferociously in his belly, Crowley’s own fiery desire mirrored back at him. He stared at Crowley's bottom lip, kiss-swollen and red, glistening with spit, and the flames inside him burned brighter.

He let Crowley's leg fall to the side and leaned inexorably closer, bracketing his head with his forearms. The change in angle let Aziraphale thrust deeper, and Crowley moaned wantonly in response, coiling his legs tightly around Aziraphale’s waist.

"Angel, please… yes, that's it…"

Unable to resist any longer, Aziraphale dipped his head down and took his lip between his teeth. He bit down until Crowley whimpered, then sucked on it, running his tongue over the soft flesh. Crowley keened and twisted his fingers into Aziraphale’s hair.

"Fuck, Aziraphale… I’m…"

Aziraphale reached down between them to take Crowley's throbbing cock into his hand, stroking in time with the bucking of his hips. The fire was dazzling now, their combined pleasure swirling through his body, until finally Crowley’s eyes fell shut and his hot seed spilled between them. The spectacle of Crowley coming undone, along with the rhythmic spasming around his cock, sent Aziraphale over the edge with him. He gave a final few thrusts, wings beating in counterbalance, as he came inside him in blinding pulses of light.

The flames subsided, doused by the waves of pleasure that washed over him, and Aziraphale collapsed on top of Crowley, a pile of smoldering ash. He lay there for a few hazy minutes, feeling their hearts beat against one another. Once he’d caught his breath, he pressed a kiss into Crowley’s jawline.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked.

Crowley huffed out a laugh. "Bloody fantastic."

Aziraphale rolled off to the side, careful not to crush Crowley's still outstretched wing, and cleaned them both up with a quick miracle. “Good,” he answered as he lay on his side, propped up on his elbow. “So am I.”

Crowley looked up at him through heavy lids, smiling serenely. For one moment, Aziraphale saw the demon that had fascinated him in the Garden all those eons ago; gently sun-kissed and not yet burdened by millennia of human suffering, emotions still sitting at the surface. A rose that had not yet grown its thorns, a snake without venom.

Heart overflowing, Aziraphale reached down to run a hand through the copper curls that fell about Crowley’s head. “Goodness, it’s been an age since I last saw your hair this long.”

“D'you want me to keep it like this?”

“Entirely up to you, my dear,” Aziraphale said, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“Might try it like this for a few days. See how long it takes before it drives me mad.”

Aziraphale laughed and brought his head down to rest on Crowley's chest, draping a wing over them both. They lay like that for some time, the gentle breeze skimming across their bare skin while Crowley idly stroked at Aziraphale's hair, until the bright blue sky above them was streaked with pink and purple.

Just as Aziraphale was dozing off, Crowley shifted underneath him. "Fancy going inside yet?" he asked into the top of Aziraphale's head.

Aziraphale sat up, giving both his arms and his wings a stretch, and felt a very familiar twinge in his stomach. "Perhaps, I'm quite peckish actually."

"Shocking."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he stood, and then offered his hand out to Crowley, pulling him to his feet in one fluid motion.

"It’s quite peculiar, really,” he said, barely able to contain his amused grin. “I've got the strangest craving for apples."

Crowley groaned theatrically, and they walked side-by-side out of the glade, laughing as they made their way towards the cottage. When at last they stood in front of the shimmering veil, Aziraphale turned towards Crowley and took hold of both his hands. In the dying sunlight, his eyes gleamed like embers, and Aziraphale felt a warm glow fill his chest.

"This was a wonderful surprise, dearest.”

“I’m glad.” Crowley leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. “It's here whenever we like."

Aziraphale smiled and took one last lingering glance over Crowley's naked body before he raised his hand.

"Shall we?"

Crowley nodded, and they both tucked their wings back into multidimensional space. With a snap of Aziraphale’s fingers, they were both fully dressed. Crowley reached out to lace their fingers together, and Aziraphale left the Garden once again, knowing this time he would not face the world alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read another snake-themed pwp, then you might enjoy [Vipers that cannot be charmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191549). Or if you'd like to check out my SFW contribution to the zine, head over to [Let Sleeping Serpents Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677726)!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://heavens-bookshop.tumblr.com)!


End file.
